Reasons behind Everything
by rii96
Summary: Riza is a normal student, about to become a nun, until she was about to be harassed and one guy saved her, a guy that would turn everything upside-down. AU. Slightly M.
1. Term Dictionary

Introduction to the Original creations here!

TERMS AND PLACES

AGC- stands for "Amestris' Girls' Convent"; It is an academy for those who want to sacrifice to become a nun.

Shopping District- Actually found in Japan (marketplace), Stores of different goods are being lined up in the Shopping District.

The Three-Knock Code- it is used to signify that you are one of the people inside in the convent. The code is a way of saying, "I'm Back" or "I have returned." The people only in the Convent know about the code.

CO- stands for "Commanding Officer"

Hyacinths- a flower that represents feminine beauty according to Roy Mustang/Brotherhood: Episode 46(The Creeping Shadow)/

CHARACTERS!

The Superiors of AGC

¤ Sister Hamelline Drews

-Rank Three Superior

-Kindest of all Superiors

-Have golden hair and baby blue eyes

-Closest to Riza

¤ Sister Francisse Laybours

-Rank Two Superior

-The Optimistic and Cheerful One

-Have brown hair and hazel eyes

-Classmate of Riza's Mom

-Riza's Godmother

¤ Mother Theressa Wolfe

-Rank One Superior

-The Principal of AGC

-The Strict one; most strict.

-Have white hair and greenish-yellow eyes.

-Riza's nightmare.

The Military

¤ General Sherman Nelsons

-A respectable General in the Army

-A pervert but a very reliable person

-Has Black hair and brown eyes

-Uncle of Roy

This Page: ©Kurima Shouri

Fullmetal Alchemist & Characters: ©Hiromu Arakawa


	2. The Story Begins

"Kimura Madoki?", a teacher yelled.

"Present!~"

"Kurima Shouri?", she shouted again.

...

"Kurima Shouri-san?"

...

"KAZAN!", the sliding door exclaimed as a little girl, with the height of 4'11", slammed the door horizontally while panting for breath.

"Present...I'm finally PRESENT, Miss Nakajima!", shouted the young girl with glasses.

"You don't have to slam the door like that..."

* * *

YUSH! IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK! Kurima Shouri reporting for duty~

We have a oneshot waiting right below this A/N. I hate to make you go away but, if you are under 16 years of age(WOAH! That includes me!), please exit the page immediately and do not read further. This contains the use of bad words and some explicit scenes. To those who are suitable to such content, I am sorry if the description is quite narrow and lack of detailedness.

I hope you enjoy the oneshot and I warn you, it's hanging again.

FMA & Chara: ©Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

"Reasons behind Everything"

It was a fine sunny morning on the Amestris' Girls' Convent when the Nuns and Priests announced that there will be a Holy Gathering again. It was a lively and God-fearing community full of nuns, priests, students, and angels. Everything was happy, the campus was clean, the dormitories were also neat, every nun was kind to everyone as long as they don't violate the laws, and it was filled with lovely scents, which the students were obliged to make. Beside the AGC was the Military School for Boys. It was the complete opposite of AGC, gunshots were frequently heard, the soldiers were rude and merciless, the dormitories were dirty, everything was messy, and worst of all, that place stinks.

Riza Hawkeye, a 12-year old girl from AGC, was ordered by her Superior to buy some fruits in the Shopping District for the upcoming gathering. They were simply fruits and vegetables, food for the students, and some medical aids for emergencies. She happily glanced at the shops, going in-and-out of the stores, and bought what she needed to buy. After doing so, she found a shorter way going back to the convent. She went that way and walked slowly, humming a tune she dearly loved and noticed a raindrop falling from the sky. She looked up and noticed the darkening skies and ran faster. Along her way, she noticed two tall military students with a hungry look on their faces. She stepped back twice and tripped over a rock, spilling the goods on the floor, and tried to go away from the male students. However, her escape was not successful because someone stopped her from moving backward. She gasped; she was scared and frightened. She shouldn't be raped, she might suddenly have her menarche and get pregnant, then she'll be definitely expelled, her dreams might shatter because of this, those were the thoughts running in her mind. She prayed hard that the God will send an angel to save her. In just a minute, she'll be naked and will be harassed; she prayed hard, harder than the previous one. Her hands were trembling in panic, her eyes winking tightly, heart beating hurriedly, soul almost dying, and adrenaline rushing. The man was already touching her bare chest until...

"BANG!"

A military teen, age just around 15, saw the three sex maniacs and shot a bullet on the floor to stop harassing the girl. He had cruel onyx eyes towards the violating military students. He aimed the gun at their faces and raised his hand, folding them slowly, obviously counting down from 5 to 1.

"BANG!"

The gun roared again, this time, the bullet hit one of the boys' head. The two escaped in terror and left poor Riza, who's as grateful as the luckiest man do, on the wet floor. She smiled at the man as a token of gratitude and became unconscious due to the extreme panic she have undergone previously. The man buttoned her uniform, which were unbuttoned because of the incident, and carried her to his chest. Her head fell closer to his chest as the young man lifted her legs. The young man's blood raced to his cheeks as soon as he felt her breath touching his thoracic cavity. He carried young Riza slowly and placed her bought stuff in a bag made of wool. He went to the Convent hurriedly to avoid the illnesses the rainwater might bring if both of them will stay drenched in rain for a long time. He knocked thrice. He knew that code, he was observant. The Superior happily opened the gate, thinking it was a fine Riza who came back, but instead it was the opposite. The Superior looked at the young man who was carrying an unconscious Riza, she frowned and let him enter the convent. It was rare for AGC to have a male visitor in there. Riza was placed on a couch by the young man and he went out of the Convent after leaving Riza on the couch. The young military student was met by his CO on the gate.

"Lieutenant Roy Mustang, I understand that in your age, you tend to visit girls. But as a Lieutenant, you should control it, are we clear, Lieutenant?"

"But sir, that girl was al-"

"Lieutenant, you are still a student, just promoted in such rank, you must still follow the rules. No chick time during work time. AGC is also a very prayerful community, it's our exact opposite! " The young Lieutenant glared at him, inhaled to regain his composure, and replied calmly.

"Then, if I did not have that extra break, she'll become an expecting mother in a month!"

The young man glared at his CO, who was dumbfounded at his answer, and continued walking going to his Dorm. He was welcomed by his subordinates and even picked up on him.

"Heya, Roy! You've got a girlfriend in AGC, am I right?"

"Silly Roy! You have impregnated someone there, didn't you?"

"I can't imagine you'll be drowning in work after 9 months! Dude, you should have just MASTURBATED here!"

The last statement made a vein pop on his head. He grabbed his collar and pinned him on the wall. His black eyes stared deeply at the older man's eyes. He punched him on his stomach and made him crouch in pain. He even stepped on his face and for his final attack, and even stepped on his hidden balls.

"Say that again, I'll make sure, you'll be dying in front of me!"

He angrily went to his room and wanted to self-destruct himself. He felt like being a jerk, saving a girl like that, picking up a fight with his older subordinates, and stupidly falling in love with a girl who decided to become a nun. He wants everyone to consider that he's a son out of a broken family. He washed his face to wake himself to reality. "There is no way that me and that girl will be together", he shouts. He sighed and grabbed a thick book, around 2 inches thick, and slammed it on his head. The lad sat on his bed, which was close to the wall, and stared at the shining stars. It was a good evening, after the clouds went away, the evening sky was showing, the North Star sparkling, and few stars glittering. He could say that if those stars can make his wishes true, he would wish for a lot of things. That he can find his family, the fights will be over, his complete dumbness will disappear, that everyone may understand him, and that girl and him will be together someday. Out of all those wishes, only one came out of his mind and was stated out loud.

"I wish that me and that girl will be together forever..."

With that, Polaris, the North Star, seemed to wink at him. It shone better after he wished it. He blinked many times in disbelief. Did his wish just got heard by a star? When will it be granted?

"Thank you."

Perhaps, it got true...in a second.

Roy Mustang, the youngest Lieutenant in the military, suddenly looked at the window few feet across his. The blonde girl he saved earlier was flashing a drawing book with "Thank you." written on it. Roy looked at his back and pointed at himself with one of his eyebrows lifted up and the blonde nodded, smiling at him. The boy hid himself under his blanket, his face on his pillow, and his cheeks red...red like blood.

"What are you doing there?" The young man was forced to stick his head up and look at the young girl.

"Uhmm...I was...preparing to sleep! Military students must sleep early so that they will wake up early!", he said proudly, closing his eyes and his chest up with his hands curled on his waists. The girl's expression was blank but after a few minutes, she laughed.

"Hahaha! Really? I always hear a lot of moaning sounds outside during midnight. It made me wonder if the military have decent students."

The young man blushed. His masturbation every midnight was making him create a lot of noise. He looked down at his bumping erection, it was standing, awfully wanting to have a pleasure time. He gulped and looked at the girl.

"By the way, I'm Lieutenant– "

"YOU'RE A LIEUTENANT?" The girl shouted and covered her mouth by her hand after.

"Well, yeah... The military found something interesting in my capabilities...that's what they told me."

"WOW! That's great! I'm Riza Hawkeye! I'm a Senior Nun in this Convent. Ya know, I'm still 12, but they promoted me because of that reason too!"

"Ahh, is that so? I'm Roy Mustang, a Junior Commanding Officer and a Lieutenant at the age of 15. Nice to meet you, Ms. Hawkeye." His right hand came out of his window and offered to the young lady.

"Aww, what a gentleman! Just call me Riza! Nice to meet you too, Roy!"

The girl accepted his hand and shook hands with him. They both looked at the sky as a shooting star passed by. It was indeed a beautiful night when they both found their first love.

"Senior Hawkeye! Get beck to sleep!", a Superior, Sister Hamelline, shouted at her. Riza turned at the angry nun on her doorstep. She hurriedly closed the window and winked her left eye. She was expecting a sermon but, the Superior said nothing.

"Hawkeye...or shall we say, Riza, I understand why your heart's beating. You fell in love with that man, didn't you?"

The younger one was dumbfounded. She shook her head and was saying that she don't, but one thing busted her: Her cheeks.

"You don't have to hide it, your cheeks are red, but dear, in order to achieve your goal to become a nun, you have to forget about him.", the nun went to her and knelt in front of her to hold her hands.

"I-I-I don't have feelings for that guy, he's a rude person! He shot a bullet on a guy!"

"Really? I guess, I was mistaken, but, are you telling the truth?"

"I am! Sister Hamelline, believe me!"

"Alright. Alright. Sleep now, okay? We need you tomorrow, you need your sleep.", the nun kisses young Riza on her forehead and bidded goodnight.

Riza nodded and went to her bed, covering herself with her blanket. As soon as the nun left, she woke up and opened her window. The blonde sighed. The vernal lady sighed while looking at the skies. Roy opened his window and looked at her.

"What's wrong Riza?"

"Nothing. It's just a little thing anyway."

"Then, it doesn't matter if I will know about it, right?"

The young girl looked at the male teen's eyes, then she sighed, looking back at the glittering stars again. She was speechless, she wanted him to know that she loves him or likes him but, one thing stopped her: Being a Nun. After dreaming about her future when she's with him, she felt her tears welling up on her eyelids. With that, she closed her windows and cried. She always knew that they can't be together, she's going to be a nun and he'll be a soldier! As she goes deeper in her dream, she also got asleep on her bed.

The young nun looked around her, everything was white, clouds are surrounding her, angels were flying across the skies, and a sky-blue-veiled lady went to her and smiled at her.

"Am I in heaven?", Riza asked curiously.

"Yes, my dear. This is your home, but, I'm afraid something will happen to you.", the veiled lady whispered.

The blonde girl jumped in surprise and looked at the veiled lady, she was beautiful, she was glowing, she has this curly golden hair with a veil on it.

"Queen of Heaven?", she questioned.

"Yes, dear. I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Am I going to die?"

"No, my child. You will conceive a child born out of good hearts and bad bodies. The child will come when the flames of guns and beads of rosaries will collide.", the Queen announced.

"Whaa...CHILD? Isn't this from the Bible? Well, I'm not Mary. That's impossible." The girl confidently shrugged it off and took it like it doesn't matter at all.

"Nothing's impossible, my dear." With that, the Queen of Heaven disappeared.

She woke up early in the morning, about 4:00, then went to the bathroom to pee. She rubbed her eyes in front of the mirror and washed her face. She looked at her pajamas, which she felt like it was wet, and removed it to change. She picked it up from the ground, with her sleepy eyes, and noticed the stain on it.

"Blood."

Riza was terrified at what she saw. She saw blood, a liquid found in her body, a red thing that comes out from a wound, she's hemophobic, and that's the zenith of the terrorism of blood to her. The lass traced blood marks on her pelvic cavity and on her panty. She sighed in relief after knowing that she was just menstruating. Wait- menstruating? It was new to her. She had her menarche! That's great, just great, now, if someone raped her, next time, for sure, she'll be an expecting mother for 9 months. She changed her pajamas and washed her stained clothes. She ran to the mirror and opened it to check the medical kit inside. She was finding for tampons in the medical cabinet and when she found one, she carefully read the instructions. After a few minutes, she was going to insert it in her canal, but one thing prevented her: she was afraid to put it in. She returned the tampon back to the cabinet and took a sanitary napkin out from the cabinet and placed it on her panty. Riza wore her panty and went back to her bed to sleep again, however, Roy was sitting on her bed...on her bed...ON HER BED...**ON HER BED! HE** was **SITTING** on **HER BED**.

"Aaaah!", the girl shouted, which made the boy run to her and cover her mouth.

"Shh! Don't shout!"

"Mmaammmummummuimmimmeem!", the girl mumbled.

"Oh...sorry. Riza, I want to tell you something, but, I'm pretty nervous to.", he said and let go of her mouth.

The lady wiped her mouth by her hands then spoke to him.

"What is it all about?"

Silence. No sound came out from their lips as they clasped in a form of a passionate kiss. She was on the bed, having Roy on top of her, kissing her lips deeply and her hands under his, locking her completely. Riza was wiggling under him while trying to escape, luckily, she was able to push Roy away from her.

"Roy, that was so sudden..."

"Sorry, Riza. I didn't control my teenage hormones. I guess, it's time to go." The young lad was stopped when he was about to jump off the window.

"Roy, please stay." The lass said while looking down. She was holding his hand, Roy was struck by her actions.

"Riza...you're getting scary!"

"Stay."

"Riza, what do you mean? I must go, you're going to be a nun, right? I can't just destroy your dreams."

"Wait, we could be together...secretly." The boy looked at her with shock.

"What...do you mean?"

"Senior Hawkeye! Who's that man?" Both of the teens looked at the angry Superior Nun. As of Roy's reflex action, he jumped off the window and left the scared lass in her room.

"Ma'am Wolfe, I'm so sorry to have a visitor...he's injured so...I was just trying to minimize...the pain."

"Senior Hawkeye, I do not approve guys in the Dormitories. You know full well the corresponding punishment if this rule is violated."

"Suspension."

"Good. Now, you may leave this academy. Do IT!" The lass looked unbelievably at her Superior.

Everything was tragic to her, everything was harsh, everything crushed her, everything killed her dream, everything destroyed her being. She only had tears coming out from her eyes, it was a nightmare, a real nightmare. Riza had nothing to do against the Superior's command, she's just a Senior and her opponent is a Superior, she'll lose if she'll fight for it. As soon as she finished packing her things, she went downstairs to leave, but, someone arrived.

"Uhmm...may I meet the student who saved me from hemorrhage?"

Riza was shocked, she even dropped her bag on the floor, her eyes so wide like saucer plates, she was even speechless. It was just a person, a man, but why did Riza react when she saw him? Is it her father? No. Is it a soldier? Yes...it was.

Roy, the boy from before, was limping further inside the Convent with a bloodstained bandage on his leg. She looked at him in amazement, he had saved her again, in fact he gave birth to the continuation of her dream, for short, he gave her hope to continue. The Superiors looked at Riza, who was smiling while sweat-dropping, and made her return to her room.

"Soldier, you can only meet her until this point. Visitors are not allowed in the Dormitories. So, may I ask, how did you go to her room?"

"Ma'am, I'm a Lieutenant, for your information. I happened to be on her room because it was coincidentally on the topmost floor. It was a rescue mission...for a cat, our Commanding Officer's cat. So, he begged us teens to find it.", he explained and

"How did you go inside by just chasing a cat?" The Lieutenant smirked.

"It went on your roof. We tried to follow it and I tripped on the roof, I also coincidentally grab hold of the windowsill of that young girl. Next time I knew, she pulled me in her room and treated my wound."

The nun looked at the lad's bandage on his leg. Immediately, the nun nodded and turned to Riza, who was carrying a tray of food for the visitor, and made her sit beside her.

"Ma'am Wolfe, your drinks...", the student served but the Superior stood up and left the two alone.

"Huh? Ma'am Wolfe...where are you—?"

"Riza, are you okay?"

"Roy? Thanks for saving me a while ago! I never thought you'd save me again. Is that real?", she said while pointing his bandage.

"Of course not. I luckily found red paint in my room."

Both of them sighed in relief, both of them were fine and normal. She looked down and tried to stop her tears, but she was not able to prevent them from flowing out of her eyes, teardrops dropped on her hands, making water blots on her hand. She was so grateful that she met Roy, a man who is always ready to lend a helping hand to her, but she felt that she could never repay the kindness Roy was giving her. The young man's chest felt pain, a squeezing pain in his thoracic cavity, his heart, it was squeezing his chest, he was hurt by just seeing someone he loved crying. He was panicking due to her words.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry, really sorry, really really sorry..."

Roy immediately held her hands and asked her why, of all things, did she say those words. There was no answer, she kept on saying sorry. Her golden hair covered her face, expression unknown, her tears freely falling until he enveloped her in a tight and comforting hug. Her apologies were no longer heard...everything went silent again.

"Why, of all things, will the most beautiful person in the world cry?", he whispered to her ears.

She gasped; her eyes widened in shock. _What was he saying? What is he trying to mean? Why is he saying these things? How is she going to react? Did she just hear the word "beautiful"? _Questions were running in her mind wildly. She was struck by his words. Her tears flowed out more than before. She felt sad for him, she can never confirm his love that he was showing. He was there, stroking her golden hair with his fingers, saying more words, those that if decoded, will really mean a lot.

"Like a withering rose, no matter how it withers, it remains beautiful...Is there a way to make a rose stop on withering inside?...You're a rose above all *hyacinths...so don't cry...I want to see your blooming petals..."

She was speechless. He pulled himself away and fixed her bangs on the correct placement. He kissed her forehead and yelled, "Thanks!" as he went out of the Convent. She pinched herself to wake up on her dream, which turned out to be a sweet dream from a nightmare, and shrugged whatever she had heard from him.

"Riza, who was that? I was eavesdropping you know?"

"Rebecca? You're awake?"

"Aww! My best friend has matured already... Was that your boyfriend, Riza?"

"Rebecca, for God's sake, he's not my boyfriend. Besides, I'm going to be a nun, right?"

"Aww...Riza's all red!", the brunette joked.

"Waaah! Really? No way! It's not! But, it is quite red... No way!" the blonde panicked and repeatedly touched her cheeks. A laugh came out from the brunette's mouth.

"Nununun! Riza's secret was revealed! At last, she admitted that she does!"

"Don't you dare celebrate because of that...or else you'll have your head on top of the tallest tower here in Amestris.", the offended muttered while sending a death glare to her frie— I mean to her newly declared enemy.

"Then, I'll bet on you two having a relationship. If I win, give me 500 cenz!", Rebecca grinned with an evil plan behind it or shall we say, she smirked.

"There's no way that I'll be having a relationship with that stupid military guy!" She looked away and lifted her chest confidently...as if her words were 100% sure...or maybe she'll get wrong.

"Really, Riza? I'm just an old rusty stethoscope, you know, but I can hear your heartbeats. Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki-doki-doki-doki! That's fast Riza...so fast!" This made Riza gasp when she realized that her heartbeats were same as the black-haired girl's words beat completely same as her heart's.

"How did you do that!" Rebecca was dumbfounded by her yell.

"What do you mean? Oh...you mean my words...has the same beat like your heart does? THAT"S SO COOL!", she laughed to herself.

"Get back to sleep Rebecca...you're getting insane. I guess you lack sleep. It's still 4:45." Rebecca smirked.

"Good night...Mrs. Mustang.", the brown-haired teen smiled.

"How did you know his family name?", she asked curiously.

"So, you didn't notice that he's my neighbor before?", she said and laughed, leaving the blonde doing face-palming.

"...Neighbors...huh?"

Young Riza went to her room and tried to sleep. After a minute of closing her eyes, her eyes opened again. Her mind kept on repeating the kiss that they had, the times when he saved her, the words he said while hugging her, and his face. She winked her eyes to try to sleep again, but she failed to drown herself to sleep. She looked at the sky, together with the beautiful bit of sunrise, blue and orange trying to mix together, and birds flying in the beautiful sky. Her attention was drifted to the young Lieutenant with his eyes glued to her face. He was staring at her, he observed her beautiful blonde hair being caressed by the morning wind, her maroon eyes sparkling together with the sunrise, her porcelain-white skin getting clear every second, and her eyes looking at him. Her eyes on him. HER eyes on HIM. That made him look towards his room and close his window in a hurry, his face flustered.

"There's no way we'll have a family...SHE'S A NUN, ROY! A NUN!", his inner soul shouted to him.

"But Roy, my dear, this is the very first time your heart beat that fast. Why can't you try to listen to your wants? All the time, you've been listening to your father's orders."

The young man was forced to look up and notice a woman in her twenties, standing in front of him. She was wearing something angelic, her skin so white, hair golden, a veil on top of her silken hair, a slightly visible halo few inches on top of her head, and a pair of completely opaque wings behind her back. He was astounded by the woman's radiant glow, standing in front of him was an angel, an ANGEL from heaven was telling him to listen to his heart. He was thinking he really lacked of sleep and shook his head to make the "angel" leave his vision. Sadly, it didn't go away, but it became his devil.

"Lieutenant Mustang! You were marked absent for the first period. GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF YOUR DAMN BED!"

"Whaa-? Huh...General Nelsons! I'm sorry for being late. This will never happen again, Sir." The young teen had his body straight on the floor, while saluting to his CO. His CO just smiled and laughed at his response. Roy was his favorite after all.

"Stop saluting, Lieutenant. So, I heard that you had a girlfriend there in AGC. Who's the lucky girl?," the General sat on Roy's small couch and lit one of his cigarettes.

"It's not a girlfriend...yet. I mean, she's about to be a nun, Uncle.," the General sighed as his nephew ran out of hope in his love life.

"Come here, boy. Don't give in to despair. There's always hope. You can still find good looking women that can...maybe...surpass hers.," Roy looked up to his Uncle.

"NO. She's the only one. NO ONE can ever replace her. She's the BEST I've ever seen. I still believe that someone will make a way to bond us together!," the Lieutenant shouted to his uncle with his proud chest up and eyes filled with determination. He went out of the room after he delivered his words to his uncle.

"Ah, so this is how time kills us, huh? Roy, you've grown a lot."

The Lieutenant dressed himself for his daily laps—250 meters, that is— and do his daily exercises to prepare himself for class. He was tying his shoes for jogging when a familiar voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Roy? Is that you?"

Two girls were looking at him, one was his neighbor while the other one was his neighbor in terms of rooms— Rebecca and Riza— were smiling at him.

"Rebecca...and Riza...what are you doing here?"

"Are you playing dumb? Today's the friendship day! Nuns and Soldiers will be having a feast here in this Military school!," shouted Rebecca, explaining everything that Roy must know.

"Friendship day? Who the hell invented that day?," the irritated lad yelled sarcastically.

"It's not hell...it's a nun. Our superior wanted to celebrate the day the Military and the Church signed a Peace Treaty.," Riza answered humbly.

"Oh, my mistake. So, we're having a feast, huh? That's so unusual in here.," Roy muttered.

He looked at the Military grounds, he imagined how that place would be if it's filled with banquets and people merry-making. He felt a hint of nostalgia as his imagination kept on going. He missed his old place in the East. His life in there was simple but happy.

He shook himself to take himself out of the nostalgic feeling. He started jogging when the two female students left him alone to do something— probably spying on him and preparing their disguise. He went on his 2nd lap until he realized he already hit himself on a tree and went out of the jogging field. He had stars spinning around his head then his balance was altered— it was getting unbalanced. The young lad collapsed and the two ladies, who were spying on him, ran towards the unconscious lad.

"He must have hit his head that hard! He's unconscious! My God, please help us with this man.," Riza said.

"He's daydreaming while jogging. He's so great.," Rebecca inserted.

"What do you mean, Becky? He's hurt, let's carry him to the infirmary!," the blonde yelled to her friend.

The two carried the unconscious lad to the infirmary. The nurse met the three and noticed the unconscious lad being carried in the most uncomfortable way. His hands were held by Riza while his legs were carried by Rebecca and his body was hanging like a hammock. The nurse ran to them and carried the lad again to the bed. The two stood up on the left side of his bed. The nurse quickly grabbed his tool kit. He checked the lad's forehead if it is hot and inserted the thermometer in his mouth. After 5 minutes, they took off the thermometer in his mouth and it read 47o C. Everyone in the infirmary gasped— he reached the temperature 10o higher than the normal one. Riza looked at the young man on the infirmary bed, he was still breathing, his breath always make a cloud of carbon dioxide, and his lips were getting pale. She requested the nurse if she could have a little private self-conversation with the unconscious lad. Rebecca and the nurse were shocked, they were wondering on what will Riza do to an unconscious lad privately— this is getting suspicious. They left the infirmary and peeked at a small hole on the door. Riza was putting her hand on the sides of the lad, she slowly leaned over, and kissed his lips with her tongue venturing further into his mouth. The curious people gasped behind the door. Riza pulled back after sensing Roy's tongue move with hers. Slowly, Roy opened his eyes and made Riza hide under the infirmary bed quickly. He lifted himself up on the bed and searched for the person who kissed her. She quivered under the bed in fear that he might find out that she kissed him. He stood up and walked around the infirmary. He glanced under his bed— he already knew she was there- and walked farther from his bed. He turned around, walking towards the wall to the right of his bed. He sat down and instantly looked at Riza.

"Boo. Hello, Ms. Hawkeye. What are you doing under my bed?," Roy asked.

"I was...I was just...finding for my rosary. I thought you were a General or something that might kill me.," she prevaricated.

"No, you didn't. You were hiding from me. I know you kissed me."

The lass blushed and looked away. She had realized that he possesses the power of telepathy. He CAN read her mind. She didn't let herself down, she was clever. She quickly came up with a sentence to yell— a sentence that consists of one word.

"PERVERT!," she yelled.

She headed to the infirmary door until—

"Riza, don't leave. People are spying us...behind that door.," he interrupted and held her wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing? Roy! What are you plotting?," she questioned while trying to escape his hold.

He carried Riza like a princess and slammed her on a bed far away from the door. He dragged the curtains to hide them and ran to he door to lock it. He returned to Riza, who was trembling in fear, and kissed her lips roughly. He pinned her to the bed without breaking their kiss. He was about to take off his pants but Riza pushed him and told him not to continue. He looked at himself horribly and went out of the room. Riza was left in the room but later on she went out of the room.

"So, Riza, you told us to leave just to kiss him?," Rebecca teased.

No answer. She ignored her and went to the Superiors in order to help them.

It was already 18:00 when they started their bonfire feast. Everyone in both academies were present in the bonfire circle, except 2 people— the sick lad and his caretaker. They were both in the young Lieutenant's room. Doing nothing except sitting and lying on the bed. No words were exchanged. It was silent but Roy's hand slowly went to Riza's hand. That made her look at him. He apologized to Riza about what happened. She smiled— a sign that shows absolution. She leaned over Roy and kissed him on his lips gently. That kiss, somehow, evolved. From that gentle kiss, it became harsh, then the lights were turned off and had the moonlight as their only source of light.

As soon the lights turned off, clothes were on the floor, leaving the two naked. Roy initiated the licking and Riza was just imitating. Her body was moving by its own as if her body knows how to do the process. Her instincts were just telling her continue licking and stroking his erection. He can feel the pleasure running in his standing penis. She was sure doing well. The lad pushed her away for a while, thinking that it may be against her will, but she continued forcefully. After minutes of stroking, Roy was not able to hold any longer, he will be cumming in her mouth. She continued doing the licking and stroking of his organ until she felt a shot of sperm sent to her throat. When he realized that he had enough arousal time, he pushed Riza slowly to lie down on her bed and start licking her pussy. He always knew it would hurt her, but if she likes it, he was ready to give it. He pushed his tongue inside her vaginal canal to check for some juicy arousal extracts and he was lucky to find a lot. She wasn't used to hold arousal sensations, very different from him, because he can hold even for an hour. After licking her juices, he entered his index and tallest finger inside. He stopped on digging further when he heard a painful cry from her.

"I...I...I...I'm so sorry, Riza...I was carried by the scene. You can go—,"

"I'm not leaving you, Roy. We'd committed a mistake together. No one will leave.," she interrupted.

Roy was astounded when he heard those words from her. He smiled a bit and kissed her on the lips. Seeing that his sex organ was standing well, he slowly injected his huge erection— about 8 inches in length and 8 inches in circumference— to her clitoris. Painful cries were heard from the room, but not that loud, and moans were heard all over the room. She, who had felt the pain, requested Roy to accelerate his speed. Riza was lucky that she had a military partner, a strong one. Due to extreme push and pulling in Riza's walls, blood started to come out. She was still having her period, so her cervix is a little open. When Roy pushed forcefully to make his entire elongation to get inside, two inches of his erection managed to pass through. She cried in pain when she had felt it, but she wanted the pain of pleasure. She didn't mind the pain, it was nice to feel. When he pulled out, her clitoris was closing, narrowing, and slowly locking his erection inside. She was obviously wanting him to stay longer to feel all the pleasure brought by the pain. She is a masochist, she likes being hurt. She widen her lining and allowed the lad to continue entering and exiting her vaginal canal. They switched places again, Riza's on top and Roy's below. She pushed down while his erection was inside her, digging deeper, trying to invade her inner walls again. She was creating ecstatic noises while doing her job. Roy doesn't even want to stop her, he was having fun, as well as lass on top of him. Suddenly, Roy's temperature got low and had enough stamina to supply Riza's wants. They both repeatedly done the process for 7 long hours- with rests in between- and slept at midnight...nude.

They both woke up on his bed, it was still 6:00, but the two must dress up normally in order to fix the mess they have done the night before. They just met for 3 days, but they already had an intercourse. They're moving so fast, am I right? But that's what happened, we can't force time to repeat and change those.

Riza went to the camp and checked for leftovers to feed "Mr.-I'll-pretend-to-be-sick-so-that-we-could-be-alone-in-here-so-just-bear-with-me-okay?". When she saw a pot of soup, she immediately heated it and served it to Roy, who was, like I said, pretending to be sick. Riza's stomach began growling when she was already feeding the young Lieutenant. The lad looked at her and smirked. He requested her to feed him and come closer after. Together with his full mouth, he pulled Riza into a kiss and injected the soup to her mouth. After leaving her mouth's vicinity, he smiled at her, while that smile is being replied by a glare. After a series of food kissing, the subject, Riza Hawkeye, was full instead of her "patient". Roy pulled Riza to his bed, making her lie down beside him...sweetly. She was also digging nearer to his body and finally slept beside him due to great tiredness in feeding her hard-to-feed patient. They both had their eyes closed with the lad's arm on the curving body of Riza— just like a happily married couple sleeping in a bed— with a contented and happy smile on their faces.

Later on, the couple woke up because of three knocks, followed by a deep feminine voice.

"Senior Hawkeye, Lieutenant Mustang, please open the door.", the voice said. The knocks were heard once again and the words were repeated, just with a louder timbre. The couple looked at the hole on the door to see who's behind the door. The sighed in relief when they realized the visitors were just the AGC Superiors, but they mustn't take the the relief. Something will change.

"Miss Hawkeye, you are declared a school delinquent and been restricted on your curfew effective immediately. You must be in the AGC's premises by 16:00. Understood?", a Superior told Riza. The young lad was shocked about the news.

"What for? Did I violate the rules?", the lass exclaimed and stood up. The Superior also stood up, touched something in her hair and showed it to her.

"Then, what explains this? How can orgasm go there? Do not tell me your hair is ejaculating?", the Superior attacked.

"Fine...I am sorry for the immorality...", the lass bowed down her head and went to AGC to be locked in the delinquents' area. As she pass by the hallway, Rebecca had tearful eyes towards her, signifying apology. Riza just smiled at her to show her sign of absolution.

_After 2 Months..._

Roy had no courage to face Riza anymore. He wanted to apologize to her about what he had done to her. But after 2 months of preparation, he bravely looked at the AGC gate, ready to go inside and apologize to her.

He knocked thrice, as always, and a nun welcomed him. He asked if he can talk to the Superiors, the nun was immediately followed by a Superior, Sister Hamelline. She brought Roy to the two other Superiors. As he sat down on a chair, purposely placed for visitors like him. As he started talking, the middle-Superior looked away from his gaze and had her kind smile to a frown. Sister Hamelline also looked down in pain. While Mother Wolfe remained to have her stern face and strict eyes. It was all because of a question: Where is Riza Hawkeye?

"Do not ever mention a name of a demon in front of me.", the Highest Superior answered, her angry eyes towards Roy.

"Why? Has anything happened? Have I missed an info?", he stammered in panic, his heart not calming due to fear.

"It's confidential, Lieutenant...", Sister Hamelline told the lad.

"It would be best of you get out of this academy...immediately!", Ma'am Wolfe, the highest Superior, yelled at him. He did what she had said so.

Roy returned to his room in full regret. He must have faced his fear in the past two months. He had a chance to apologize, but instead he locked that chance and locked himself in cowardice. He wanted to die at that time, his regret and hate to himself were throwing tantrums inside him. The two inevitable realizations were pushing him deeper into the darkness. He started drinking a lot, despite of his minor age and even smoke. He was involved in a lot of illegal doings, he was smuggling drugs, not mentioning he's still a Lieutenant at that time, and even promoted prostitution.

One night, he had realized that if he'll break every illegal allegiances he had and instead work hard to save the country, make it a better place for her to live, it would be the best for all. He quickly opened his books and studied well to attain a higher rank. His hard work did not result in vain, it made him a respected person in the academy and his promotion was also doing well.

_After Several Years in the Military..._

"Colonel Mustang! The Fuhrer President is coming! Prepare! Prepare! Prepare! Prepare!", a Major Sergeant, Kain Fuery yelled exasperatedly. His voice kept repeating in the Colonel's mind, it almost made him crazy. The voice kept repeating until the door really opened. Everyone kept quiet, except for Fuery, who was muttering because of the ignorance his officemates. The President went to the saluting Colonel right in front of his table.

"At ease, Colonel. I am here to tell you, directly, that now you are going to have an appointed secretary and assistant.", the one-eyed man stated.

"May I ask something out of curiousness, sir?", the man asked with a slight smile.

The one-eyed man smirked.

"You're getting tardy with your paperwork, Colonel. I wanted to make sure that everyone is working hard in this building, am I clear?"

"I see."

"Now, what's your question, Colonel Mustang?", the old man asked the younger man.

"Already answered, Sir.", the Colonel replied.

"To start with, your assistant came from the Eastern Headquarters, is a proficient shooter, she's a-"

"She? She's a girl?", the Lieutenant disrespectfully interrupted.

"Yes, Colonel Mustang, she's a girl. She's single...I chose that on purpose...maybe you'll have an interest...So...Come in, Lt. Hawkeye!"

"Hawkeye? You mean...", the boy stammered. As the female officer entered the room, the Lieutenant's eyes began to widen in shock.

"It's been a long time, don't you think, Colonel Mustang?", the blonde officer said and aimed a cocked gun at him.

"R-r-r-riza? Drop the g-g-gun...n-n-now...", the Colonel immediately stepped back His sweat was freely falling down on his temples to his neck.

"Do you think it was easy living alone? Crazy, right? I fell into your evil trap, Roy? But..."

His eyes immediately widened to the maximum limit as her gun fell on the floor and her arms were around him, enveloping him into a tight and loving hug. Her tears welled up on her eyelids and were freely falling every time she blinks. Her sobs kept her from saying what she wanted to tell him and when the Fuhrer President cleared his throat, the two broke their bear hug and stood in front of one another, saluting.

"I'm sorry for the immorality, Colonel Mustang. I am 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, a pistol specialist in the Eastern Headquarters, and I am your newly-appointed assistant, sir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you...", the woman spoke.

"At ease, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye. It's also nice to meet you.", the man said.

"Sir, it's 2nd Lieutenant, not 1st.", the woman corrected.

"Well, congratulations. Your data here states you are a 1st Lieutenant, Miss Hawkeye.", the man answered back.

"That's correct, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you've been placed to 1st Lieutenant while you were traveling.", the Fuhrer President added. The blonde faced to the president and saluted at him, showing gratitude and respect to him.

"At ease, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I shall go now, enjoy your work.", the old man said. As he said, he left the room and left the comrades of Roy and his new comrade and partner in the office. Knocks were heard after a few minutes the President left. The Major Sergeant immediately opened the door, thinking it might be the President, but when the door revealed who's behind, a pair of twins yelled at the same time.

"Mother!"

And that's how I first saw my father.

* * *

A/N(again): So, that's all I can give you. Please be a good critic to my story, do not post something like,

_"Good. Update soon!" _

or

_"It was nice."_

I wanted it to be like this:

_"The grammar is somehow...yada-yada-yada~ and to improve you writing, do blah-blah-blah~"._

So, I will be happy to hear from you. ^^

~Kurima Shouri


End file.
